Insane (LeviHan)
by levihan4eva
Summary: Padded walls, a tight chain choked her neck and a straight jacket bounding her arms. Levi watched from a large window, watched her struggle and scowl, cursing over and over. This happened every day for the past 4 years. Hanji had lost it, almost killing Eren and herself. Will she ever recover from her insanity driven mind?..
1. Chapter 1

Levi woke to Hanji trying to yank away from the shackle collar that was connected to a chain which was bolted to a wall. This had been going on for the last 5 months, constantly rocking back and forth in an attempt to break free. The shorter male sat by a window, leaning his head against it and watching her. He wasn't ever allowed in until she calmed herself down.

Within a few minutes she stopped, grinning sadistically. Levi sighed.

"Do you want me to get something for you?.." He looked over at her, unlocked the steel door and stepping in, closing the door behind him and locking it once again.

Hanji stiffly nodded, "Can I have a shower?..." Her voice was almost inaudible.

"Alright, come on then" He walked over to the chain and unbolted it, holding it tightly. He grabbed her things from the locker within the room before unlocking the door and stepping out with her, still holding the chain.

She longed to go outside again, wanting never to be put in the strait jacket again. It made her feel weak, not being able to feel her arms let alone use them. He walked to the bathroom with her, closing and locking the door once they were inside. He removed the neck shackle, her skin red raw and tender.

"Now, stay still, this might sting a bit" He spoke somewhat gently as he spread some cream, which was given to him by Erwin, on her neck gently.

Hanji tensed immediately and scowled. Levi undid the straps on her straight jacket, slipping it off her. She only wore a bra underneath, but had gotten used to Levi seeing her nude. Since she couldn't move her stiff arms, Levi removed her bra, pants and underwear before turning on the shower. Hanji slipped in slowly, shaking violently as she moved.

Levi sat on a stool as she took a shower, thinking of what she was like before the straight jacket. She still had her shackle, but her hands weren't tied back, she would scratch and pick at her skin when he was asleep, letting herself bleed. But that, was 3 years ago. He found it slightly depressing; watching her rock back and forth, mutter strange things under her breath. She often begged for him to stay in the room with her for the night, but he was restricted to do so. This was all because of a petty experiment, but something snapped in her mind and she lost it, almost killing herself and Eren.

"Levi...I'm finished..." She spoke softly.

He nodded and turned the shower off, wrapping a towel around her and drying her off, "I talked to Erwin when you were sleeping last night, if you want, and, if you promise not to cause yourself harm, you can leave the straight jacket off"

Her face lit up and she nodded, "Thank god, I can get some sleep tonight"

Levi sighed and applied more cream to her skin, wrapping her neck in a bandage and then putting the shackle back on. He had grown attached to this psycho woman.

"When do you think I'll be able to go home?..." She looked down at him as he dressed her.

"Probably not for another year or two, but you do realise that you have no house? Right?"

She paused, "Wait, they took my house away from me?!"

"Don't yell, and yes, they had no choice, your belongings were taken to my house and when you are released, you will be released into my care"

She growled, "But I don't want to live with you!"

He sighed and chucked a loose shirt on her with a pair of shorts, not speaking another word as he tugged her back to her room. In a way, he felt the strings of his heart being pulled, but of course, he would never show weakness nor emotion. He put her back into her room, bolting the chain back onto the wall and left the room, sighing heavily.

She had never said anything like that to him; she didn't know what came over her. She didn't mean it, he just took it the wrong way. She wanted her freedom back, yet she knew, she brought this all upon herself.


	2. Chapter 2

As night rolled into day, Levi had returned to Hanji's cell. She was still asleep; yet, her arms were blood stained, as well as her shirt and shorts. He sighed and stepped inside quietly after grabbing a warm, damp cloth. He gently wiped her arms clean and found that she had cut her skin with her nails. Levi then stood up but felt a hand grab his ankle firmly. Hanji looked up at him, her eyes red, puffy and wet with tears.

"Please don't leave again…" She pleaded.

He nodded in understanding; "I won't" he knelt down in front of her and tucked some stray strands of hazelnut brown hair behind her ear.

Erwin gently knocked on the window, looking over at Levi as if asking to talk with him. Levi nodded once and walked out of the cell, closing the door.

"Yes eyebrows?" He questioned.

The blonde just rolled his eyes, "I need you to take her outside for a little bit"

Levi froze up. _Take her outside?. So she can run in front of a car?.._ He thought to himself, "Sir, I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Do it Levi" Erwin interrupted.

The shorter male nodded; "As you wish" he moved back into the room, "Hey, Zoe, would you like to go outside for a bit?"

Her head darted up to look at him, "As in, outside where the sun is?"

He nodded, "Yes, where the sun is, but you must promise me you won't do anything stupid, unnecessary or dangerous, understand?"

She nodded, "I promise!"

Levi removed the neck shackle and put an electric collar on her neck, "I have no choice to put this on you"

Hanji whimpered and looked down.

He stepped out of the cell with her clinging to his arm and refused to be even a foot away from him. He walked outside. Hanji scowled and hid her face in his shoulder. Levi chuckled and walked along a pathway with her. She started to scratch her arms again. He sighed and pressed a button on a remote that made an electric shock hit her pulse.

"You fucking son of a bitch" She sneered, glaring at him.

"I warned you" He spoke blankly and continued walking.

He waked to a beach with her, taking off their shoes and letting their toes sink into the sand. Hanji giggled and held his hand, walking to the water and kicking her legs, splashing Levi with water. He chuckled slightly but kept walking.

After all that, they sat on the sand dunes and watched the water creep up and then slink away. If anyone saw them, they probably would've thought they were a couple. Hanji rested her head on Levi's lap, using him as a pillow. Levi nonchalantly ran his hand through her hair, thinking to himself. She loved it, finally being able to be outside, apart from the electric collar.

"Come on, I'd better take you back, and, if you're lucky, I can convince Erwin to see if I can take you out tonight for some dinner"

"I would love that" She smiled.

Levi blushed softly, it was the first time she had genuinely smiled since the incident 4 years ago. He slightly smiled back before standing up and then helping her up. She held his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. They walked back silently, enjoying each other's company.

Once they got back, Levi helped her shower and got her dressed into something warmer. He put the collar back on instead of the shackle, thinking she would be alright without it. He sent her to sleep and then went to find Erwin.

"Erwin, can I have a word with you?" He looked up at the blonde.

Erwin nodded, "It's about Hanji isn't it?"

Levi rolled his eyes, "No fucking shit, I was wondering if I could take her out later tonight"

"No" Erwin spoke plainly, no emotion or consideration found in his voice.

"I'll have them raise your pay"

"Deal"

With that, they parted ways, Erwin back to his office and Levi back to the window.


End file.
